


Sometimes Love Can Be Mistaken for a Crime

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [19]
Category: TV Commercials, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Dancing, Diners, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Pepsi, Prompt Fic, Song: Father Figure, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba watches the Pepsi Girl while she dances on top of the bar. With a nod to George Michael and his song Father Figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Can Be Mistaken for a Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to Father Figure by George Michael, and the line "Sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime" instantly began giving me ideas for a new oneshot. So without further ado, here it is. Title is taken from one of the lyrics of Father Figure by George Michael.
> 
> Also, I wondered what the male version for a temptress is, so I looked it up online. "Temptress" is female, so the male version is tempter. A tempter is a person or thing that tempts, especially to evil.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The song lyrics to Hellfire (sung by Tony Jay in the 1996 film The Hunchback of Notre Dame) belong to their respective owners. I own the oneshots, songfics, drabbles, stories, novellas and poems I cook up from time to time.

Sometimes Love Can Be Mistaken for a Crime

_Beata Maria_  
_You know I am a righteous man_  
_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

_Beata Maria_  
_You know I'm so much purer than_  
_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

_Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

_Then tell me, Maria_  
_Why I see her dancing there_  
_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

_Cogitatione (In thought)_

_I feel her, I see her_  
_The sun caught in her raven hair_  
_Is blazing in me out of all control_

_Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

_Like fire_  
_Hellfire_  
_This fire in my skin_  
_This burning_  
_Desire_  
_Is turning me to sin_  
~Tony Jay,  **Hellfire**

_She is so beautiful,_ Seto Kaiba thought as he sat at the bar in the empty diner, watching Hallie Kate Eisenberg, eight, step gracefully along the top of the mahogany surface of the bar. Her feet, clad in white socks and black Mary Janes, were little – but to him, they were quite beautiful. The dress she was currently wearing – white and covered with red roses – happened to be one that definitely showed off the beauty behind her dark brown eyes.

 _How pretty her legs are,_ he thought,  _and how beautiful her chocolate locks are as well._

He then smirked to himself.  _If it were up to me, I would definitely show her **my** definition of the word "pleasure", as well as what I am really known for._

Kaiba's smirk widened as he kept his cobalt gaze – which was sharp and analytical – on the young girl, who was now spinning in a circle, and then stopped with both feet flat on the bar's surface, as though puzzled about what dance step to do next.

Kaiba then smiled as Hallie's eyes widened, and she then got an idea for a new dance step, which she would make up on the spot.

Her feet began tapping out a tune, and she then began to turn and step in the opposite direction down the bar's surface, making up the steps as she went along.

 _Playing it by ear,_ Kaiba thought to himself, smirking still.  _How delightful and very intriguing._

After all, they did say that improvisation is a parlor trick, and that anyone could do it.

Even Kaiba was one to believe in those words, and what they implied as well. Behind his sharp, analytical gaze, he held many secrets, as well as confessions. They were right when they said that the eyes were the window to one's soul, after all.

Still sitting at the bar, and keeping a close eye on the young girl (whom he heard was often called a beauty even though she was a child, because of her natural beauty), he watched her twirl a bit, and his smirk darkened a bit.

One day, when he wished it, he would have the chance to see those legs as she danced for him and him alone...

For now, though, he was content to watch her as she turned and stepped back over to him...

**~Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Feedback - especially the nice kind - is just what I need to write more, please. :)


End file.
